He(She) is The Real Babymaker
by PrincePink
Summary: "First, panggil aku Baekhyun," ujarnya lembut. Kembali kutelan ludahku dan mengangguk gugup. "And second," ujarnya dengan nada mendayu. "Kau tampan dan menarik"[1S/Genderswitch/Baek Fem! and Handsome Chanyeol!]


**He(She) is The Real Baby Maker**

 **A** uthor : **P** rincePink

 **R** ate : **M**

 **M** ain Cast : **C** hanyeol – **B** aekhyun

 **S** upport Cast : **S** ehun – **Y** ifan – **J** ongin

 **G** enre : **G** enderswitch! **A** ge gap, **L** emon, **R** omance, **F** riendship.

 **L** ength : **O** ne shoot!

 **S** ummary : " _ **First** , _panggil aku Baekhyun," ujarnya lembut. Kembali kutelan ludahku dan mengangguk gugup.

"A _nd second,"_ ujarnya dengan nada mendayu. "Kau tampan dan menarik

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ins_ _pired by_ ** _Mansyur_** _- **Florentino Ariza.**_ _You can find the same part or different part in this fic_

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Let me take your hands, I'm shaking like milk_

 _Turning blue_

 _All over the windows and the floors_

 _Fires outside in the sky look as perfect as cats_

 _The two of us together aga_ _in"-_ ** _Lets Go to The Bed! (The Cure)_**

 **.**

 **.**

{ **C** hanyeol **POV}**

 **.**

" **M** enurutmu mengapa mereka tidak punya anak?"

"Aku tidak tahu,Oh Sehun. Dan jangan ganggu tugas ku dulu, tolong!" ujarku sambil menatap Sehun kemudian kembali mengerjakan tugas akhir di _notebook_ dengan sticker _Sex Pistol_ milik ku yang sudah ku miliki sejak tahun pertama kuliah.

Sehun menaikan kakinya kemudian menghisap rokoknya kuat-kuat dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan nya, mungkin di musim dingin seperti ini rokok adalah makanan keduanya setelah nasi. Toh, rokok dapat menghangatkan tubuh.

"Istrinya seorang dokter dan suaminyaseorang koki. Er, siapa namanya?Wu Yi Fan?"

Semakin lama lama ocehan lelaki ini semakin memecah gendang telingaku. Aku meneguk kopi di dalam mug putih dan menyandarkan tubuhku, menatapnya serius. Ikut tertarik dalam topik hangat siang itu.

"Itu suaminya. Istrinya bermarga Byun. Byun Baekhyun, ia cantik dan menawan. Aku yakin, bukan kau saja yang akan berpikiran jorok saat melihat tubuh aduha miliknya,," ujarku sambil mengingat seberapa menawannya sosok Baekhyun – _tokoh utama dalam perbincangannya dengan Sehun_ – ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Imajinasi Chanyeol kembali meliar.

"Aku bukan pria yang mudah tergoda, Chanyeol. Luhan sudah cukup mencintaiku sampai saat ini,"Sehun menatap rumah berwarna biru langit di depan rumahku dari balik kaca balkon rumahku.

Kami berdua tidak bodoh untuk membuka jendela dan membiarkan angin dingin menerpa tubuh kami yang sehat di usia muda. Ku raih sebatang rokok dari atas meja, dan memantiknya dengan _zippo_ kesayanganku. Menghisapnya dengan penuh kenikmatan dan mengepulkan asapnya ke udara.

"Apa mereka mandul?" tanya Sehun lagi tanpa melepaskan matanya ke sebrang sana.

"Ayolah Sehun. Sejak kapan kau senang bergunjing?" tanyaku heran sambil terkekeh. Sehun mengetuk asbak dengan rokoknya, membuang abu dan kembali menghisap gulungan tembakau ditangan kanannya.

"Jongin bilang mereka mandul. Mereka sudah menikah cukup lama," lanjutnya. Mataku ikut menatap rumah berwarna cerah disebrang sana dan menghisap tembakau di tangan berdua masih asik bergelung dalam pemikiran kami sambil memperhatikan berlantai dua dengan pekarangan yang asri. Pemiliknya pasti sering merawat nya.

"Kupikir istrinya,karena pekerjannya tak jauh dari zat kimia yang dapat merusak kesuburan dan fungsi vitalnya,"jawabku sambil mengepulkan asap dari mulutku. Sehun mematikan rokonya dan meneguk cokelat panas di mug nya,kemudian menatapku.

"Kalau menurutku yang lebih beresiko itu suaminya. .Koki itu banyak bekerja di dapur dan otomatis selangkangannya sering terkena panas api," ujarnya dengan wajah serius. Aku dan Sehun terkekeh. .Ku teguk cokelat panas ku lalu kembali menghisap rokok yang tersemat diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku

"Dipikir – pikir kita hampir menghabiskan setengah jam hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu berdebat tentang tetangga baru mu itu," dan kini Sehun mulai sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan sedari tadi.

"Kau yang memulai bung!"ujarku sambil melempar gulungan kertas ke wajah Sehun. .Ia menangkapnya kemudian melempar-lempar nya ditangannya.

"Kita bertaruh. Yang kalah harus mentraktir selama sebulan penuh," ujar Sehun dengan seringaian yang digilai banyak kaum hawa.

" _Deal!_ Aku berani jamin istrinya yang mandul! Bukan suaminya!" ujarku semangat.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita mengecek siapa yang mandul atau tidak?"tanya Sehun sambil menjilat bibirnya. Aku mengangkat alisku lalu mematikan rokok yang sudah hampir memendek

"Jangan tanya padaku tuan Oh Sehun. Aku saja tidak tahu. Ide mu aneh, terlalu banyak bergaul dengan si rusa cina jadi begini,"

"Sialan kau," Sehun melempar gulungan kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Aku berusaha mengelak dan terkekeh.

"Daripada kau, _single forever and no girlfriend_. Bagaimana bisa menghina ku yang jelas – jelas sudah memiliki kekasih," tawanya meledak penuh kepuasan. Dengusan keras terdengar dari hidung ku.

"Berhenti membahasnya. Itu hal tersensitif dalam hidupku,"

* * *

 _ **He(She) is The Real Baby Maker**_

* * *

 **H** al yang mengangguku setiap pagi dan tidak bisa ku elak adalah ketika mimpi indah hadir dalam tidurku,

menari – nari diatas awan imajinari ku dan harus hancur saat bunyi alarm merusak segala bentuk keindahan mimpi indahku. Mataku yang berat kupaksa untuk terbuka. Meskipun perih dan memaksa ku untuk kembali menutupnya.

Tapi apa mau dikata, jika tidak bangun bisa terlambat aku datang pagi hari ini ke kampus. Apalagi hari ini cukup menyenangkan karena mata kuliah favorit ku berada di jam awal pagi ini. Mata kuliah _Kriminologi_ yang ku cintai sepanjang aku menjalankan kewajiban ku sebagai mahasiswa di kampusku.

Ku pukul _wake_ r dengan beringas sampai bunyi keras yang mengalun itu berhenti. Menguap, sebagai tanda bahwa kantuk ku masih menempel erat dalam jiwa ku dan berusaha bangkit dari kasur. Mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi.

Waktu yang ku butuhkan untuk mandi mungkin hanya lima menit karena aku lelaki dan tidak butuh menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama untuk menyempurnakan diriku. Namun setiap paginya aku harus menghabiskan lima menit lebih untuk berdiam diri dibawah _shower,_ memikirkan hal – hal apa saja yang harus aku lakukan pada hari ini, me _refresh_ kembali otakku dengan hal – hal baik yang mungkin akan kulakukan pada hari ini dan mengingat keluarga ku yang berada di Jepang. Ya, kerinduanku akan keluarga terkadang membawa mereka dalam ingatanku bahkan sampai mandi.

Setelah semuanya selesai dan 100% yakin tubuhku sudah segar, ku raih handuk dan kukeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk kering. Melangkah keluar hanya menggunakan handuk. .

Oh! Aku tersadar! Jendela kamarku selalu terbuka setiap pagi. Untung saja pasangan dokter – koki itu sudah pergi bekerja. Kalau tidak,bisa ditaruh dimana wajahku jika tetangga seberang melihat apa yang kulakukan setiap pagi.

 _Pertunjukan striptease cuma – cuma di pagi hari dari rumah no 61._

Mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran mereka.

Ku raih _T-shirt_ berwarna putih dan _blue jeans_ dari dalam lemariku dengan asal dan segera memakainya. Menyisir rambutku, menyemprotkan sedikit parfume dan kembali mengecek penampilan ku sebelum turun ke bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Bunyi bel nyaring terdengar saat mataku fokus pada bayangan diriku yang terpantul didepan cermin. Siapa pagi – pagi begini sudah bertamu? Apa Sehun? Tidak mungkin. Makan apa dia sampai rela menjemputnya pagi itu.

Jongin? Lelaki itu bahkan akan bangun ketika matahari sudah akan berada di poros nya.

"Ya sebentar!" teriak ku nyaring dari lantai dua. Dengan berlari kecil aku segera menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu rumahku dengan cepat. Alisku terpaut menatap wanita yang berdiri dihadapanku kini.

Dia kan, Wu Baekhyun. Istri dari Yifan.. Tepatnya, tetangga baru ku diseberang. .

"Halo. Selamat pagi," sapanya ramah. Aku tersenyum sambil meneliti penampilannya pagi ini. Bisa dibilang ini pertemuan kedua kami karena pertemuan pertama ku dengannya saat ia dan suaminya baru pindah ke komplek perumahan ini dan aku menyapa mereka saat keduanya tengah berkebun di halaman rumah mereka. Hanya sekilas, namun otak ku dapat mengingat bagaimana rupa dari istri si chef keturunan Kanada itu. .

"Selamat pagi juga Nyonya,," balasku tak kalah ramah.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ya, dia cantik dan sempurna. Dengan wajah nya yang manis, rambut cokelatnya yang bergelombang. Jangan salahkah mataku, tapi salahkan kecantikannya yang bahkan hampir mengajaknya kencan saat ini. Untung saja aku masih ingat bahwa dia sudah bersuami. Sedikit kecewa mengingat hal tersebut.

"Aku Byun Baek Hyun. Aku baru pindah seminggu lalu ke sini," ujar Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang bersih. Sebetulnya tidak usah di beritahupun aku sudah tahu namanya ( berterima kasihlah pada si biang gosip Jongin).

Hitung – hitung mencicipi bagaimana halusnya tangan Baekhyun ataupun sekedar modus tidak apa kan?

"Aku Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu Nyonya Wu,"" balasku sambil menjabat tangannya. _Yeah_ , tangan halus nya bahkan ingin sekali kugenggam lebih lama. Namun aku masih tahu diri untuk melepaskannya dan mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa dihadapanku kini berdiri seorang wanita bersuami.

"Ini," ujarnya sambil mengangkat jinjingan cukup besar di tangan kanannya. " Suamiku baru saja mencoba resep baru untuk restorannya. Hanya sebuah _Cheesecake_. Maaf ya," ujarnya sambil memberikan kotak berwarna muda dengan renda-renda disisinya.

"Hitung – hitung sebagai tanda perkenalan kami dengan tetangga baru," Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis.

"Bukankah ini merepotkan? Seharusnya kau dan suamimu tidak perlu membuat kue yang harum dan terlihat nikmat ini untukku," ujarku sambil menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Aduh,,jadi merepotkan," ujarku sambil menggaruk tengkuk. Ia tertawa mempelihatkan mata mungilnya.

"Tidak apa. Kami tidak pernah merasa terbebani," ujarnya. Aku tersenyum kikuk dan menaikan sedikit bingkisan itu.

"Terimakasih Nyonya untuk hadiahnya,"

"Baiklah. Nikmati buatan tangan suamiku ya Chanyeol," ujarnya sambil merapikan helaian rambut yang menutupi pelipisnya.

"Sampai bertemu lain kali,"

Apa aku salah melihat? Atau memang begitu keadaannya? Apa saat ini aku melihat ekspresi lain dari Baekhyun setelah aku mengatakan ucapanku barusan. Senyumnya yang manis dan sarat akan keramahan berubah menjadi senyum anggun nan tipis dan juga sorot mata tajamnya yang menatapku dalam.

Dan mengapa tenggorokan ku menjadi kering seperti ini. Memaksaku untuk menelan ludah dan berusaha membalas tatapannya.

" _First,_ panggil aku Baekhyun," ujarnya lembut. Kembali kutelan ludahku dan mengangguk gugup.

"A _nd second,"_ ujarnya dengan nada mendayu. "Kau tampan dan menarik,"

Dan kini, aku hanya bisa terdiam memaku di depan pintu rumahku saat wanita yang telah bersuami itu berbisik padaku.

.

{ **E** nd **O** f **C** hanyeol **POV** }

.

.

 **C** hanyeol bangun dengan celana basah dan selangkangan mengeras. Ia mengeluh dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi nya untuk menghabiskan sedikit sabun cair dan berlama – lama di kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasratnya dan mandi.

Tadi malam ia tiba – tiba saja memimpikan si dokter cantik. Mencumbunya dengan mesra, menciumnya, bahkan melakukan hubungan yang lebih intim. Chanyeol bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana desahan Baekhyun di mimpinya. Dan jawabannya, tentu saja Chanyeol bangun dengan keadaan tak nyaman. Celana basah dan kasurnya yang lembab.

"Sialan!" umpatnya sambil menarik sprei nya dan membawanya ke ruang cuci.

Chanyeol bergegas mandi dan membersihkan dirinya sekalian membasuh pikiran – pikiran kotor yang sudah merusaknya pagi ini.

Setelah dirasa tubuhnya bersih,Chanyeol segera memakai handuk dan mengambil pakaian bersih dari dalam lemarinya. Taklupa, rutinitas hariannya untuk mengecek kembali penampilannya di depan kaca.

Chanyeol salah satu umat di bumi yang mengakui ketampanan dirinya sendiri sehingga setelah puas menganggumi dirinya ia turun kebawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Pagi ini cukup santai karena ini hari minggu dan Chanyeol tidak ada jadwal hari ini.

Ia berencana untuk menghabiskan waktunya dirumah, bermain game atau pun _movie marathon_ bersama Sehun dan Jongin. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan makanan lebih berjaga – jaga jika Sehun dan Jongin membawa kekasih mereka.

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya saat bel rumahnya kembali berbunyi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali siapa yang berniat bertamu di minggu pagi, Chanyeol segera berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi,"

Sapa si penamu manis yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol terdiam ditempat. Lebih tepatnya, kembali _mereview_ apa yang terjadi dialam bawah sadarnya tadi malam karena si objel dari mimpinya adalah sosok dihadapannya yang kini tersenyum sambil menenteng satu kantung besar.

"Selamat pagi,"

Apalah daya, Chanyeol hanya lelaki biasa yang pasti tergoda dengan segala kemolekan tubuh kaum hawa. Bahkan salah satu turunan hawa dihadapannya ini berhasil meluluhlantahkan _inner_ Chanyeol karena kesempurnaannya.

"Ah, maaf bertamu pagi- pagi begini,"

"Tidak apa – apa, Nyonya – ah- Baekhyun!" ralat Chanyeol sambil menggarung pelipisnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Bolehkah aku memasakan sarapan untukmu? Aku sudah membawa bahan masakannya," Baekhyun mengangkat kantung besar ditangannya sambil menatap Chanyeol penuh permohonan.

"Hah?!" Chanyeol melongo.

"Iya," Baekhyun kembali meyakinkan Chanyeol. "Memasak sarapan,"

"Tapi,"

"Kenapa? Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman nya yang memudar.

Tahukah Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol berusaha untuk berkelit karena ia tidak mau satu ruangan dengan wanita menggoda yang bisa saja kapanpun membangkitkan nafsu terpendamnya yang berusaha ia kubur jika bertemu wanita cantik nan aduhai,dan Baekhyun salah satu dari mahluk – mahluk tersebut.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku?"

"Silahkan!" Chanyeol segera memiringkan tubuhnya dan memberi jalan pada Baekhyun untuk masuk.

"Terimakasih," Baekhyun tersenyum dan masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol. Segera Chanyeol tutup pintu rumahnya dan menuntun Baekhyun untuk memakai dapurnya sebagai sarana nya untuk memasak.

* * *

 _ **He(She) is The Real Baby Maker**_

* * *

 **K** emampuan memasak Baekhyun tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi, bahkan Chanyeol sudah menambah nasi dalam piringnya sebanyak tiga kali. Terakhir kali Chanyeol menyantap hidangan senikmat ini saat pulang kerunah orang tuanya di Jepang. Masakan Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada masakan sang ibu.

"Makan yang lahap Chanyeol-ah," ujar Baekhyun lembut bagai seorang ibu yang menasihati anaknya.

"Tentu! Masakan seenak ini siapa yang rela untuk membiarkannya," Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali memasukan satu potong ikan bakar bumbu pedas buatan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu habiskan. Setelah kau makan, aku akan memotong puding strawberry yang tadi kita buat,"

Acungan jempol dari tangan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun tergelak. Duduk disamping Chanyeol memudahkan Baekhyun untuk menuangkan air putih kedalam gelas kosong dan menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol.

" _by the way_ , umurmu itu berapa Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memainkan sendoknya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol.

"November kemarin aku genap 25 tahun. Aku cukup telat untuk lulus karena kesibukan ku di band yang sempat membuat aku tertinggal beberapa semester kemarin," ujar Chanyeol sambil menaruh sendok nya dan ikut menatap Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya kau mau berusaha untuk lulus tahun ini,"

"Yup! Apalagi setelah lulus aku berencana untuk kembali ke Jepang dan menjalankan bisnis otomotif ayahku," Chanyeol tersenyum sambil membersihkan sisa makanan di bibirnya dengan tissue. Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk.

"Baekhyun sendiri, berapa usiamu?"

"35 tahun," ujar Baekhyun santai. Chanyeol membola kan matanya dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena terkejut.

"35?! Seharusnya aku memanggilmu Noona bukan?" tanya Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Panggil aku Baekhyun saja. Tidak usah dengan embel – embel yang membuatku seolah – olah aku ini sudah tua," Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya. Chanyeol gemas setengah mati melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Ohya, ngomong – ngomong. Kau tinggal sendiri di rumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap berkeliling rumah Chanyeol. "Terlihat sepi,"

"Aku memang tinggal sendiri. Keluargaku tinggal di Jepang, dan mereka menyekolahkan ku disini karena kami memang berasal dari Korea," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Hanya saja karena usaha milik ayahku berada disana sehingga kami sekeluarga diboyongnya ke Jepang,"

"Oh, begitu,"

"Kau sudah selesai? Aku akan mencuci piringnya," tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum saat memperhatikan tangan Chanyeol yang gesit merapikan meja makannya dan membawa semua piring kotor ke wastafel.

Baekhyun memperhatikan bagaimana punggung tegap itu berdiri dengan kokoh didepan matanya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan bangkit dari kursinya untuk berjalan mendekat pada Chanyeol.

"B-Baek?" Chanyeol berujar gugup saat tangan Baekhyun melingkar di pinggangnya dan dengan lembut menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung tegap miliknya.

"Chanyeol," bisiknya lembut.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar dan membalikan tubuhnya. Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Chanyeol. Sang adam menatap Baekhyun dengan gugup dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau tampan. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu saat kau memakai pakaianmu di dalam kamar. Terimakasih untuk jendela kamarmu yang selalu terbuka," ujarnya dengan kerlingan dan tatapan memuja yang ia tujukan pada lelaki muda di hadapannya.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya karena demi apapun yang berada di muka bumi, Baekhyun saat ini terlihat manis dan menggoda meskipun usianya ternyata sudah mendekati kepala 4. Dan Chanyeol akui, segala tindak tanduk Baekhyun bisa saja membangkitkan hasratnya yang terpendam pada wanita sexy, tak terkecuali wanita dihadapannya.

"Baek, m-maksudmu?"

"Ya. Kau bahkan mencuri perhatian ku sejak awal bertemu," Baekhyun tersenyum dan memainkan jarinya diatas pola print logo band _sex pistol_ di T-shirt Chanyeol.

"Aku akui aku memang tertarik padamu," aku Chanyeol dengan nada frustasi. "Tapi kau sudah bersuami dan ini salah," ujarnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan merangkulkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

Wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah tampan milik Chanyeol, dan dengan lembut ia kecup bibir Chanyeol tanpa tahu lelaki itu sudah menegang ditempatnya. Lembutnya bibir Baekhyun sempat membuatnya terlena beberapa saat dan menolak unuk menjauhkan wajahnya

Meskipun ia tahu ini salah

"Supaya cepat besar," kekeh Baekhyun sambil merapikan rambut Chanyeol.

"Baek," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menaikan alisnya dan melarikan telunjuknya di sekitar bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau tampan, Nak."

Dan detik berikutnya, Baekhyun dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol. Melahapnya dengan gerakan sensual yang sanggup membuat Chanyeol mati berdiri saat itu. Sadar atau tidak, Chanyeol mulai menikmati _lip service_ dari Baekhyun dan meremas bokong milik Baekhyun yang ternyata cukup padat jika di sentuh secara langsung.

* * *

 _ **He(She) is The Real Baby Maker**_

* * *

 **E** ntah sudah berapa jam mereka habiskan dikamar Chanyeol, tepatnya diatas kasurnya untuk saling bertukar liur, saling menjilat, saling menindih, dan saling berbagi mani diatas kasur Chanyeol yang berantakan.

Chanyeol akan menjadi pihak yang menusuk dan Baekhyun menerima segala tusukannya dengan desahan keras ataupun godaan. Bak pemain film biru, Baekhyun akan senang menggoda Chanyeol dan menggesekan sesuatu dengan milik Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa pengalaman pertamanya ini menjadi tak terlupakan ketika ia di suguhi pemandangan tubuh Baekhyun yang ranum dan 'matang'.

Chanyeol bersyukur pengalaman panas pertamanya ia habiskan dengan wanita se sexy Wu Baekhyun. Menghabiskan waktu berjam – jam untuk bergumul dengannya.

Chanyeol beberapa kali memuja bagaimana halusnya kulit itu, indahnya lekukan di pinggang Baekhyun, membal nya bola kembar yang terletak di dadannya, pantat bulatnya dan seluruh milik Baekhyun yang ia puja.

Yang terpenting, betapa segar dan merekahnya bagian sensitif milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah objek fantasi seksual setiap lelaki dewasa sepertinya.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol melepaskan miliknya dan berbaring di sampingnya. Baekhyun menarik selimut dan membaringkan kepalanya diatas bantal. Chanyeol menhirup udara dengan kasar dan memberi satu kecupan di bibir Baekhyun yang merekah.

"Apa ini pengalaman pertama mu?"tanya Baekhyun sambil merapikan rambut basah Chanyeol yang berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Ya. Dan aku bersyukur melepas keperjakaan ku dengan mu," jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menepuk bisep Chanyeol.

"Aku dan Yifan telah menikah selama lima tahun. Selama kurun waktu tersebut sudah beragam cara kami lakukan untuk mendapatkan buah hati, tapi tak satupun berhasil," ujar Baekhyun sedih. Chanyeol mendengarkan Baekhyun dengan seksama, dan mengelus pipi wanita dihadapannya dengan lembut.

"Kami menjadi dua orang sukses dimata orang lain, tetapi tidak bagi ku dan Yifan. Kesuksesan kami semua sia – sia ketika kami tidak dapat memiliki seorang anak. Untuk apa uang bergelimpahan jika kebahagiaan yang hakiki belum kau raih? Itu semua sia – sia," Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Dambaan setiap pasangan adalah anak. Tidak ada lagi hal sebahagia itu," lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun, memberikan ketenangan pada mahluk indah di sampingnya.

"Chanyeol, kaulah harapan kami satu – satunya. Hanya kau yang bisa membantu kami," pinta Baekhyun penuh permohonan disetiap kata yang mengalun dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Berikan aku seorang anak," ujar Baekhyun mantap. Chanyeol menatap kedua bola mata Baekhyun, mencari kebohongan dari kedua bola mata indah milik wanita di sampingnya.

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak mendapatinya.

"Kau mau kan?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap wajah ayu Baekhyun yang memohon seakan dia salah satu harapannya kali ini.

"Baiklah," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun sungguh – sungguh. Seiring dengan itu, Baekhyun bangkit dan mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang berserakan. Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana wanita anggun itu memakai pakaiannya. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Yifan pasti mencariku. Aku pulang ya. Dan jangan lupa cek novel mu itu," Baekhyun menunjuk buku tebal diatas meja nakas Chanyeol.

"Hati – hati, Baekhyun. Sampai bertemu lagi,"

"Besok aku akan kemari,"

Baekhyun menepuk lembut pipi Chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berbaring diatas kasurnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun. Ia melirik meja nakasnya dan meraih buku tebal . Penasaran dengan suruhan Baekhyun, ia pun segera membuka novel itu dan tercengang saat mendapati satu buah amplop yang Chanyeol yakin berisi uang.

"Demi Tuhan,"

Chanyeol takjub saat melihat jumlah uang didalam amplop tersebut. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengingat bahwa dirinya hampir sama dengan peran utama di novel yang sedang ia pegang. Novel _Love at the time of Cholera_.

"Aku menjadi Florentino Ariza dan Baekhyun sebagai Gabriela yang berhasil merebut keperjakaanku di kapal laut?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali berbaring dan memeluk bantal guling di sisinya, menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang melekat di bantalnya.

"Jadi mulai sekarang, aku bertugas sebagai pembuat bayi untuk keluarga Wu ya?"

* * *

 _ **He(She) is The Real Baby Maker**_

* * *

 **P** eran baru yang Chanyeol lakoni sebagai pembuat bayi bagi keluarga kecil Yifan dan Baekhyun banyak membawa keuntungannya baginya.

Yang terutama, tentu saja uang. Tidak seperti dulu sebelum ia mengenal keluarga Wu, dimana Chanyeol harus berusaha menekan segala keinginannya untuk membeli sesuatu yang dapat menghabiskan uang – uang di dompetnya dan atm nya. Kini, kehidupan Chanyeol sangat mencukupi. Bahkan ia bisa membeli gitar listrik idamannya beberapa hari lalu.

Yang kedua, Chanyeol akan selalu mencumbu dan meniduri Baekhyun setiap kali wanita itu datang kerumahnya, dan menggodanya, kemudian membawanya ke kamar dan bersetubuh secara rutin. Dan saat – saat seperti itulah Chanyeol memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya. Egois memang, tapi Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun seutuhnya setiap kali mereka berdua.

Rasa keterarikan nya pada wanita itu semakin tumbuh setiap kali Baekhyun akan memanjakannya, menggodanya, bahkan mengajaknya ke ranjang. Lagipula, siapa sih lelaki yang tidak tertarik pada Baekhyun?

 _Sudah cantik, pintar, sukses, sexy, menawan, dan pintar di ranjang_ , batin Chanyeol.

Beberapa jam lalu, Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Yifan yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan tersenyum sambil menyapa Chanyeol. Sembari berbasa – basi, Chanyeol mengajak Yifan masuk ke rumahnya dan mengobrol. Awalnya hanya pembicaraan santai antar lelaki, dan Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Yifan pria yang ramah dan mempunyai obrolan yang luwes.

Bahkan satu kesamaan Yifan dan Chanyeol adalah satu sama lain sama – sama menyukai musik. Itulah yang membuat Chanyeol cocok dengan pria dihadapannya.

"Aku akan keluar kota selama tiga hari, maukah kau menginap dirumahku dan menjaga Baekhyun?"

Permintaan Yifan yang terdengar tidak santai seolah dapat ia katakan dengan ringan dari mulutnya. Chanyeol terdiam dan menelan ludahnya. Tentu saja ia tidak menolak, ia terlanjur nyaman dengan istri dari pria dihadapannya dan hal tersebut menjadi satu keuntungan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol untuk memonopoli Baekhyun selama Yifan pergi keluar kota.

"Mengapa harus aku, Hyung?"

"Hanya kau yang kupercayai disini," jawab Yifan santai.

Oh tentu saja, Yifan percaya pada Chanyeol karena peran baru Chanyeol menjadi seorang pembuat bayi selain mendapat izin dari Baekhyun, ia pun mendapatkan izinnya dari Yifan. Seakan pria dihadapannya tidak masalah jika istrinya disetubuhi berulang kali oleh Chanyeol.

' _Oh surga dunia_ '

"Kau mau kan?" pinta Yifan. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah,"

* * *

 _ **He(She) is The Real Baby Maker**_

* * *

 **C** hanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun mengecek beberapa laporan pasiennya yang ia bawa kerumah, sedang dirinya memperhatikan Baekhyun sambil melahap _dessert_ strawberry buatan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum saat tahu bahwa Baekhyun senang dengan strawberri.

Baekhyun terlihat serius. Sesekali ia akan berdecak dan menulis sesuatu diatas buku tebalnya. Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya sehingga ia duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Kau masih lapar?" tanya Baekhyun . Chanyeol menggeleng.

Baekhyun terdiam saat tangan Chanyeol melepas kacamata yang ia pakai, dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Jangan terlalu lelah. Nanti kau bisa sakit," Chanyeol berujar khawatir. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, menatap kedua mata Chanyeol. Senyum Baekhyun merekah dan ia mengelus kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku kan seorang dokter. Aku bisa mengobati diriku sendiri,"

"Sekalipun kau dokter, kau tetap membutuhkan dokter ketika kau sakit," ujar Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya, dan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih banyak,Yeol,"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Memberikan lumatan – lumatan lembut di bibir tebal itu, dan tersenyum saat lelaki yang tengah ia cium meresponnya dengan baik. Baekhyun menekan leher Chanyeol, sedang lelaki dihadapannya sudah mulai mengelus lembut dada nya yang terbungkus _t-shirt._

Chanyeol melepas bibirnya dan tersenyum saat menatap wajah Baekhyun yang merona, berusaha menekan segala nafsunya.

"Bagaimana jika aku melibatkan perasaan ketika menolong kalian?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap kedua mata Chanyeol. Meminta kejelasan dari apa yang ia katakan.

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan merapikan rambut Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika aku mencintaimu?"

Baekhyun terdiam, mencari kebohongan dibalik kedua bola mata Chanyeol yang menghujam dan menatapnya lekat – lekat.

"Tidak mungkin," Baekhyun terkekeh garing dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Bagaimana jika iya?" ujar Chanyeol tegas. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menatap Chanyeol frustasi.

"Inilah yang kutakutkan sejak saat itu,"

* * *

 _ **He(She) is The Real Baby Maker**_

* * *

 **P** ersetubuhan itu terasa berbeda saat mereka memainkan perasaan dan segala emosi yang tercampur baur dalam satu kenikmatan yang di rindukan oleh keduanya. Bagaimana Chanyeol menghujam Baekhyun berulang kali, menciumnya dengan lembut, mencumbunya, memainkan segala titik kenikmatan Baekhyun dengan lidahnya, dan saling mengucapkan kata cinta.

Hal terlarang yang Baekhyun lakukan setelah menikah adalah mencintai orang lain selain suaminya, dan kini ia seakan melanggar hal tersebut.

"Chanyeol, aku akan keluar," bisik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menghujam nya dari belakang sedang tangannya berpegangan pada _headboard_ kasurnya.

"Aku juga,"

Dan saat itu Chanyeol kembali mencurahkan benihnya didalam perut Baekhyun. Begitupula Baekhyun yang mendesah saat ia tiba di puncak kenikmatannya. Chanyeol melepas penyatuannya dan terbaring di samping Baekhyun. Ia mengernyit saat Baekhyun memilih menungging diatas bantal, dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Baekhyun mencubit hidung Chanyeol dan terkekeh saat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya mengaduh.

"Kata temanku, sehabis bercinta aku harus melakukan ini agar sperma mu cepat berlari kedalam mencari indung telur yang bisa dibuahi,"

"Oh benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol tertarik. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jadi didalam sini sedang berlomba ya?" Chanyeol mengelus pinggang Baekhyun, alhasil wanita itu tertawa geli saat tangan kasar Chanyeol mengelus pinggangnya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, termenung dengan segala apa yang mereka pikirkan. Chanyeol berdehem dan menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Pernyataan tadi saat kau bilang kau mencintai-"

"Itu benar," jawab Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu tapi kini kita tidak bisa bersama," lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa – apa. Yang terpenting kau mencintaiku," ujar Chanyeol. "Lagipula, mungkin bayi ini bisa menjadi jalan ku untuk bertemu denganmu. Tidak mungkin kau melarangku untuk bertemu dengannya nanti kan?" tanya Chanyeol lamat – lamat.

"Tentu saja tidak," gelak Baekhyun. "Kau boleh bertemu dengannya, dia juga darah dagingmu meskipun secara hukum Yifan akan menjadi ayah kandungnya,"

Baekhyun mengelus rambut Chanyeol dan mengecup keningnya. Chanyeol menikmati bagaimana tangan itu dengan lembut memanjakannya.

"Baekhyun,"

"Yes, _honey?_ "

"Kalau kau bosan dengan Yifan, ceraikan dia dan menikahlah denganku. Aku tidak kalah kaya dengan Yifan,"

"Yak!"

* * *

 _ **He(She) is The Rea; Baby Maker**_

* * *

 **4 M** onths **L** ater.

 **C** hanyeol tersenyum saat kakinya melangkah kedalam rumah kekuarga Wu yang sudah ramai oleh orang – orang berpakaian serba putih dirumah keluarga Wu yang besar. Berjalan bersama Sehun, Jongin juga kedua kekasihnya, Chanyeol dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam menuju taman belakang mereka yang luas dan sudah dipenuhi dekorasi serba putih, dari mulai balon,meja,bunga –bunga dan tak lupa musik pengiring dengan irama _up beat_ yang berhasil menceriakan suasana.

Mata besarnya menatap sepasang suami istri yang tengah berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, menyapa para tamu dengan wajah bahagia mereka. Chanyeol melirik perut si istri yang sudah tampak membesar, terlihat pas dengan gaun santai berwarna putih yang ia pakai. Chanyeol tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa sosok itu semakin cantik dari hari ke hari. Tatanan rambutnya yang sederhana, dan juga _flower crown_ yang disematkan di rambutnya.

Bak ratu sehari, itulah julukan yang cocok untuk sosok itu.

"Kau tidak rindu mengelus dan menyapa anakmu didalam sana?" bisik Jongin sambil menunjuk sosok itu dengan dagunya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

"Aku ingin mengelus anakku,"

Sehun dan Jongin saling menatap dan tersenyum sambil merangkul tubuh Chanyeol. Mereka bertiga membelalakan matanya saat Kyungsoo dan Luhan terlihat mengobrol dengan sosok itu dan terlihat akrab.

"Mereka berdua sudah mengangumi Baekhyun sejak datang tadi,"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mengagumi Baekhyun. Ia sayang untuk dilewatkan," puji Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

Mata Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan orang – orang di sekelilingnya. Mungkin rekan dari Yigan, si suami ataupun teman – teman Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah merangkul Yifan dan tertawa saat Luhan dan Kyungsoo berbicara dengannya.

Lelaki tingi itu tahu bahwa usia kandungan Baekhyun sudah genap tiga bulan, dan secara teknis bayi itu adalah anaknya. Chanyeol masih ingat pelajaran biologi beberapa tahun lalu saat ia duduk di bangku SMU, bahwa ketika seseorang bersetubuh, maka sang jantan akan membuahi sang betina. Wanita ditakdirkan untuk dibuahi, dan secara biologis Chanyeol suami Baekhyun bukan?

Chanyeol terkekeh jika memikirkan itu.

Kembali ia menatap sepasang suami istri itu. Ia ingat bagaimana beberapa hari lalu Baekhyun mengundangnya untuk datang ke pesta perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke enam, , juga sekaligus perayaan untuk kehamilannya.

Sakit tetapi tidak berdarah, itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan. Bagaimana orang yang ia cintai tertawa lepas sedang dia meratapi nasibnya , memperhatikan mereka dari jarak beberapa meter.

"Jongin,Sehun," panggil Chanyeol.

"Ya?"jawab Jongin. Chanyeol tersenyum pada kedua sosok sahabatnya.

"Apakah salah jika merebut istri orang?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan matanya dari Baekhyun disebrang sana. Sehun dan Jongin membelalakan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya

"Park Chan!" pekik mereka kompak. Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan kedua sahabatnya dan memilih melangkah mendekati Yifan dan Baekhyun yang kembali menyapa para tamu. Chanyeol memantapkan hatinya untuk bertatap langsung dengan sepasang suami istri.

Yifan yang menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol menyapa lelaki itu dengan hangat.

"Chanyeol! Kau datang,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Yifan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan lembut bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang berkembang.

"Tentu saja aku datang,"

"Terimakasih telah datang Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya. Chanyeol melirik sekilas perut Baekhyun dan kembali menoleh pada Yifan.

"Selamat untuk ulang tahun pernikahan kalian. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertai kalian," ujar Chanyeol. Yifan tertawa dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum hangat pada wanita itu.

"Selamat untuk kehamilan anak pertamamu," ujar Chanyeol.

Air muka Baekhyun berubah saat melihat mata itu. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, melirik Yifan yang masih tersenyum dan kembali memaksakan senyumnya saat mata Chanyeol masih terpaut padanya.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol untuk-"

 _Smooch_

Pekikan terdengar dari segala penjuru saat Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Yifan yang berada di samping Baekhyun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, Sehun dan Jongin yang mengumpat, dan Baekhyun yang terpaku saat bibir Chanyeol menempel di bibirnya.

Chanyeol melepas bibirnya santai dan tersenyum.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk anak kita didalam sana," bisiknya.

Dan setelah itu, keheningan melanda kediaman Wu.

* * *

 _ **He(She) is The Real Baby Maker**_

* * *

 ** _Ekstra_**

 **K** etukan pintu rumah di tengah malam berhasil membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidur berkualitasnya.

"Siapa yang datang tengah malam begini?!" geram Chanyeol.

Dengan kesal ia menuruni tangga, dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Chanyeol!"

Lelaki tinggi itu berusaha membuka matanya lebar saat Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya dengan gaun tidur dan _roll_ rambutnya.

 _Apa aku bermimpi?_ batin Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk mengelus perutnya.

"Janin ini rindu dengan ayahnya. Mau kah ayahnya mengelusnya sampai pagi? Ia tidak bisa tidur?" ujarnya manja dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa karena dihadapannya kini hanya ada Baekhyun yang manis dan itu berhasil membuat otaknya pusing.

"Ya, maukah?" pinta Baekhyun.

Seakan tersadar, Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Okay, aku akan mengelusnya,"

"Yeay!"

"Dengan syarat kau harus tidur disini sampai pagi. Bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya seraya berpikir, kemudian mengangguk semangat .

"Siap!"

Tanpa Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol tengah menyeringai dan merayakan kemenangannya dalam hati.

* * *

 **E** N **D**

* * *

{ **T** juap- tjuap Author}

Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya dari kalian semua yang gabisa gw ucapin satu- satu karena banyak yang ngucapin. Semoga doanya dikabulkan semuanya di tahun ini ya ^^ makasih yang udah mendoakan dan harapannya untuk tahun ini. Gw sendiri harapan pribadi tahun ini ga muluk, cuma supaya gw cepet kerja dan selalu diberkati di tahun ini.

Dan gw buat FF Ini untuk ulangtahun dua sobat gw, yang pertana sobat sesama author yang ulang tahun tanggal 18 Januari, **Ceceshii** dan sobat bokep gw si **Rahmawati** . Semoga kalian suka hadiah dari gw ya :" maafin kalo tidak memuaskan.

Fanfic ini sebelumnya pernah gw aplodin di salah satu blog exo dan kalo gasalah udah dihapus ama owner nya hiks :" tp gw sempet aplod ini FF pake cast HunHan dengan judul **My Neighbor** , jd kalo ada yang familiar, ini emang FF nya PrincePink heheh.

Gw juga apdet bareng author lain nih untuk ultah Icha, makasih banget kalian udah mau ikut update di ulang tahun Icha. Para author terkasih : **Homonymous (** di Wattpad), **Oh Lana** (di Wattpad), **SayakaDini, Oh Yuri, Sigmame, Railash61, Purflowerian, Lolipopsehun, Cactus93, Brida Wu, ParkAyoung, RedApplee, Hyurien92, Blood Type B,** dan juga **Ceceshii.** Ohya **Puputri** dan **Baekbychuu** menyusul ya :)

.

Jangan lupa review yah men temen :" see you on next chapter! ( yu follow IG Icha di PrincePink93 atau monalisaelisa_)

Jangan lupa baca FF mereka ya :)

See you on next Oneshoot or maybe next chapter of this Fanfiction . ( I can't promise but if you want to click **review** button and shout your comment abt this fic, i'll try to make the sequel. It depend from all of u )


End file.
